Charkas
by mary.mcguinness.146
Summary: How can Korra control the avatar state if she never opened her chakras? Story about Korra accidentally opening them through out her life.


I own nothing blah blah blah

Earth Chakra: Deals with survival is blocked by fear

Korra was five years old and been living in the training camp for nearly a year, she didn't enjoy it as much as she thought she would, she was outside of the camp hiding in a cave she wanted to be alone. But someone else showed up. A baby polar bear cub was lost and scared and angry. She saw Korra and charged at her. Korra screamed and throw some snow in its general direction. The dog leap on to of Korra and looked her in the eye, The dog placed its paw on her stomach and the friction created a tickling sensation. Korra began to laugh. A wonderful booming laughter, the kind only a child can give. She looked up at the dog and smiled, no longer afraid. The Dog was taken back but soon understood the game and tickled her tilted its head and licked Korra's face. Korra smile and pet the large animals head. She was happy she had a friend.

Water Chakra deals with pleasure blocked by guilt.

Korra was on a ship on her way the Republic city and her new life, she had a huge smile on her face. She was free, she was going to be the best avatar in history. Once she learned airbending she would be fully realized and would travel the whole world fighting bad guys and doing good. This is wait she alway wanted, but she felt guilt she could only imagine her parents and Katara explaining this to the white lotus. Her parents being yelled at for allowing this to happen. She then felt the boat stop and saw a light open up as the door opened. She would make it up to them she thought because she had arrived.

Fire Chakra deals with will power is blocked by shame.

Korra was so annoyed with herself, she was a stone throws distance from the great statue of aang and she could not even bend a puff of air. The grandiose ideals she had for the city were out of reach...A few days later she was dangling at zone three of the pro bending ring she, then felt a surge of determination she started to use the last weapon in her arsenal and used her airbending moves, dodging all the shots made against her. From then on she felt that she could do it, she had friends and was making progress and she felt happy light as though a weight was lifted from her.

Sound Chakra deals with love is blocked by greif

Korra leaped forward as kissed Mako, it was the first kiss she had ever had in her life, she felt butterflies in her stomach and felt her cheeks turn hot and red. She pulled back to see a slightly shocked Mako staring at her, but behind him she saw a heartbroken Bolin running away crying, as the happiness left angry words came from her mouth and she felt alone again. The briefly open Chakra shut closed again.

Light Chakra deals with insight is blocked by illusion

Korra was still shocked after the attack the championship, she went to the police station to give her testimony she ran into Hiroshi Sato she was glad that not every non bender was involved in this conspiracy. However later when she heard his telephone conversation she she was shocked by what she heard, was he part of the equalist movement? Unfortunately none of her friends seemed to believe her, but when she faced a large metal tank her suspicions were confirmed. She started to throw fireballs at the large metal monsters when...

Sound Chakra revisited

"I realized I love you Korra." Mako said cupping my face, I was confused and upset, I thought I was just a pity case for him, but I really wanted to just embrace him and feel safe again, before everything went wrong.

Thought Chakra deals with pure cosmic energy is blocked by earthly attachments

Gone she thought, all of my bending gone, I was nothing no longer the avatar, just a girl. I had nothing there was nothing to make my life worth it, and just like that I felt a need to cry to just let everything out, and once all of chakras were open i got some company i could never get before.


End file.
